megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DeathTanz Mantisk
Welcome Hi, welcome to MMKB! Thanks for your edit to the Red Alert page. Remember to sign Operation Overhaul if you plan to edit a lot more to the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rdh288 (Talk) 16:51, July 11, 2010 Hello It's good to meet you and thanks for the compliment :) And, yes we can be friends if you want. It'll be nice working with you, let's do our best. --Udana 01:25, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I tank you so much, try to speak more with me, you are my first friend here.DeathTanz Mantisk 10:20, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Fan art Because the images you placed in the articles is fan art -- not original, official art. Those are the rules that have been enforced by Zalbaag and Quick, so maybe you'd be better off asking them why fan art is not allowed in the articles. --Twilight Man 15:41, July 29, 2010 (UTC) : Simply put, treating fan art with the same respect as official art isn't right. It's like treating a copy of one of Picasso's paintings like the original, and charging top dollar for it. It's not your work, it's not the original, and you don't deserve praise for it. In this case, we're mixing in FAN art with OFFICIAL art in an article meant to educate people on the creator's work. I see that as no better as shoving fan artwork in something like R20 Rockman & Rockman X Official Complete Works. : It is the same with all fan media, as well. When I started enforcing stronger fan media rules, it was not to be a jack ass. It was to make this Wiki more respectable to Cpacom's work, and less to people capitalizing on it. The MegaMan Fanon Wiki was made to allow people with fanon work to show off their stuff, but THIS, is official. --Zalbaag 18:10, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :: I understand, good.DeathTanz Mantisk 20:12, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: I thank you for your maturity. Thank you for your contributions thus far! --Zalbaag 20:41, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: -I am british, not a child.I should thank.DeathTanz Mantisk 11:03, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :) Thanks for the song, I use to watch that show all the time, but I haven't seen it in a few years. The actors did a pretty good job. --- Udana 02:12, August 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Question!!!! Hi, what do you need? Also, please leave notes and messages in my talk section from now on OK. -- Udana 19:46, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :That's the best available for those enemies. There is no official artwork for Eregion and Illumina, so the sprites will have to work in stead. No ones ripped the sprite for Eyezard (and I don't know how to do it) and like Eregion and Illumina there is no official artwork released for it either, so unless someone takes better screenshot those will have to stay for now. And, for Asura Basura that sketch is the best artwork of him available. -- Udana 19:46, September 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: Early Design or just Fanon? Hi, the Command Mission design sketches are obtained in-game by using the Deployment Center (sending out Mechaniloids to collect items) and by completing challenges (like making over 100 Critical Strikes, using the Action Trigger over 100 times, etc.). You can view all these and other extras in the Sky Room. Someone, captured these images from the game and posted them on the Internet, probably by using an emulator or some other method to get screen shots. So, they are real, not Fanon. As, for how I got mine. I collected these years ago from another Mega Man site, I'm not sure which one anymore. Both of these sites have some of them on display: http://www.themmnetwork.com/gallery/thumbnails.php?album=13&page=1 http://saintzero.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=6&pid=18#top_display_media And, I'm sorry to say, but there isn't one of Mach Jentra. -- Udana 20:41, September 25, 2010 (UTC) huh? I was curious, what is the difference between your new image: and the one Quick submitted a few years ago? . I've been deleting old versions of new pictures when there is better version, but they look the same to me. --Rdh288 03:36, September 27, 2010 (UTC)